The present invention concerns a circuit for automatically controlling the operation of a Television (TV) according to the control signal of a video cassette recorder (VCR) and a method therefor.
Conventionally, when the VCR is to be played, the TV and the VCR must be separately operated. Thus, when the on/off time of the VCR is to be predestined, it is natural that the VCR and the TV must be separately operated. This is an unavoidable problem resulting from the fact that there is no information communication means between the TV and the VCR.